In recent years, green optoelectronic industry blooms. As the light emitting performance of light emitting diodes is enhanced significantly, the light emitting diodes gradually replace conventional light bulbs and serve as novel green illumination lamps. Particularly, high-directionality and high-power light emitting diodes become increasingly popular and are used extensively in different areas.
However, the light emitting diodes generate a large quantity of heat in the high-power light emission, so that the green illumination lamps with the light emitting diodes require a large-area heat dissipation structure to dissipate the generated heat, but such large heat dissipation structure imposes a substantial limitation on the design of the green illumination lamp.
Therefore, the present invention provides an omni-directional light radiation lamp and an omni-directional light radiation illumination system to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.